Miss Me?
by AmtWrite
Summary: Percy is a loser. After being pushed so far by Luke, he exposes Luke's biggest secret which declares war between the two. Friendships are broken and Percy is helpless. When his Sally gets a new job, he moves to Seattle. What will happen when he returns senior year? Will he finally be accepted? Will he and Luke be able forget the past and move on? READ AND FIND OUT
1. Delightful Encounters

**SUMMARY: **

**Percy is a loser. That's all there is to it. And on top of it all, that jerk Luke won't get off his back. Luke has everything Percy ever wanted; The title as the captain of Goode Middle School Football team, being most popular kid in the whole school, and the girl of Percy's dreams. The worst part was that Luke flaunts those things in his face. When Percy finally has enough, he exposes Luke's biggest secret, the worst mistake of his life which leads to an ongoing conflict between the two former best friends. Lies and drama separate Percy from his long time friends and he feels alone. This leads to complications. As if just in time, his mother gets a job opportunity in Washington State, a perfect way to escape his problems. After three years of schooling in Seattle and meeting new friends, Percy returns back to New York to finish his education at Goode High School. What will happen when he returns senior year? Will he finally be accepted or be regarded as a nobody like before? Will he and Luke be able forget the past and move on? READ AND FIND OUT.**

** I. Delightful Encounters**

**PERCY.**

"Rise and shine, Blue!" The room was suddenly filled with bright light from the opened windows by my bedside. I got up and squinted my eyes trying to make out the figure of my mother in my room progressively exposing me to the broad daylight. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow and attempted to return back to my wonderful sleep that was so rudely interrupted.

"Oh no you don't. You're getting up now. I can't have you miss the first day of the eighth grade on my watch," She pulled the covers off of me. " Percy, I'd hate to poor this ice cold water on you, but if it comes to it-"

"Okay! I'm up!" I pried my eyelids open, nearly blinding myself from the exposed light.

"Did you have to open all the windows, Mom?" I looked at her and noticed she was dressed up in a white blouse, gray slacks, flats, and a simple bun in her hair. "Why are you dressed up?"

She looked back and grabbed my bath towel and smiled, her face suddenly accompanied with aging and smiling wrinkles.

"Well, you know that newspaper I get every Saturday?" She handed me my bath towel. I grabbed it.

"Yeah, the one that sells out all the time?"

"Yes, that one. I saw that they needed another journalist, so I applied. They called, said I was eligible, and signed me up for an interview. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go make some breakfast while you freshen up." I watched as she left the room and turned to look out the window where I saw a flash of curly blonde hair.

I craned my neck to see where it went and saw a girl running down the street. She stopped, looked back, and looked in every direction. I immediately felt my face get hot. _Annabeth Chase. _She's basically what any guy would look for in a girl. Annabeth was smart, beautiful, talented, and athletic-my kind of girl. The sad thing is that I don't think she even knows I exist. After all, she is dating that jerk Luke. Sometimes I just wish…

"I don't think I hear that shower running!" My mom called from the kitchen. I rushed into the bathroom in the hall and stripped my clothing. I set the shower and entered soon encompassed by the hot water on my back and sighed. Here, I feel completely at rest. Water soothes me. It helps me focus. I guess it's sort of like my energy source and I don't know what I'd do without it.

After I finished my shower, I entered my room and began changing. I sloppily put on my black Converse, cargo shorts, and a dark blue shirt. I didn't bother with my hair because I didn't care. As I got downstairs, I saw that it was empty. Mom probably left for her interview. I grabbed my backpack and a blue rolled pancake (it's a long story) and left.

The unsettling sound of honking horns, taxi cabs, and chatty pedestrians paraded through the street. I quickly scurried through the crowds and slowed down when passing the Chase household. I saw Annabeth exit and I hid behind I trashcan.

She looked nice. Her loose curls were let down past her shoulders and she wore a simple graphic tee, a gray skater skirt, and black vans. I crouched deeper behind the trash can so she couldn't see me but miserably failed.

"Hey, you! You go to my school right?" She looked over at me. I slowly stood up and began walking away. She began to follow me.

"I'm talking to you! Peter is it?" She stopped and thought hard. " I got it! Your name is Percy! I remember you from last year." She caught up with me.

"Do you even talk?" She poked my side. That spot felt like it was on fire.

"Umm, yeah, You're Annabeth right? Annabeth Chase?" She smiled and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"The one and only. How was your summer? Go anywhere special?" She flipped her hair to the side and I started staring. She snapped her fingers.

"Oh, uhhh. We went to Montauk. We go there every summer." I gathered myself.

"We meaning you, your dad, and your mom?" Me head felt dizzy.

"No, I don't have a dad. Actually I do, like you do, and everyone else do-I mean does," Annabeth giggled."He's just not around." Annabeth nodded in understanding.

I then realized that she wasn't like the rest of her group of friends. She wasn't mean to me. I felt like she was really interested in what I had to say. She actually noticed me for crying out loud! The rest of her friends usually just point and laugh when they see. They usually just say things like:

_Ew! Drew, did you see his hair today! It looks like a rat's nest._

_He's so ugly._

_Hey Jackson! You probably need to gain a few pounds. You look like a pole!_

_Ready for another beat down, wuss?_

Maybe Annabeth wasn't like that. Maybe she and he could be friends one day. _Or maybe even something more..._

"Hey, um Percy? I was wondering. Have you seen Luke around?" Annabeth glanced in different directions. My heart dropped. I forgot she had a boyfriend; And of all the boys in our school, she picks Luke. That devil spawn. I swear, that guy is evil. Ever since we became ex-bestfriends, he vowed to make my life horrible. He shows off everything that I have ever wanted in my face and ususally, he and his group of friends hit me. I still have fresh bruises from the last encounter.

"No I haven't-" As if on cue, Luke and his posse showed up ahead.

"Hey babe! What are you doing talking to that loser over there?" I looked at Annabeth and saw her roll her eyes.

"Luke, be nice. He's not a loser. Percy's actually pretty nice. You should get to know him!"

Annabeth called out. She looked over at me and smiled, then ran over to the group. From up ahead, I saw Luke glare at me with pure hatred. I watched as he mouthed:

_Stay away from her, fag. _

I turned and sped down the road to Goode Middle School in the opposite direction.

Quick recap: School hasn't even started and Luke already thinks I'm trying to steal his girl. That's just my luck. By the end of today, I'll probably encounter atleast 6 black cats, a broken mirror, and spilled salt. Let's just hope Tyche ( greek goddess of luck ) is in my favor for about seven more hours. Please, just this once.

**...**

**SO WHATSUP?! I'm totally new to writing and I really want to know how you feel about this story so far. I hear out any suggestions to improve my writing! Lets get this to at least 5 reviews! **

**-AMT**


	2. Misleading Letters

**SUMMARY: **

**Percy is a loser. That's all there is to it. And on top of it all, that jerk Luke won't get off his back. Luke has everything Percy ever wanted; The title as the captain of Goode Middle School Football team, being most popular kid in the whole school, and the girl of Percy's dreams. The worst part was that Luke flaunts those things in his face. When Percy finally has enough, he exposes Luke's biggest secret, the worst mistake of his life which leads to an ongoing conflict between the two former best friends. Lies and drama separate Percy from his long time friends and he feels alone. This leads to complications. As if just in time, his mother gets a job opportunity in Washington State, a perfect way to escape his problems. After three years of schooling in Seattle and meeting new friends, Percy returns back to New York to finish his education at Goode High School. What will happen when he returns senior year? Will he finally be accepted or be regarded as a nobody like before? Will he and Luke be able forget the past and move on? READ AND FIND OUT.**

**Misleading Letters**

**PERCY.**

I cautiously stepped into the dreaded Goode Middle School. Let's get this straight. I hate this school. I hate everything about it. I hate the ugly brick walls and the ugly red lockers. I especially hated Mr. D, the repulsive school principal. He was gross, with his thinning hair and hawaiian shirts and stupid beer bottles he kept hidden in his office. Only I know that by the way.

"So Peter, I see that you have made it to another year of Goode! Another brat I have to watch over." I scowled as Mr. D approached me near the water fountain. I turned and saw he was dressed in the usual and smelled like the usual.

"Nice to see you to, sir." I winced as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Now Peter, I don't want any trouble with you this year. I'm sure you understand, am I correct?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." _You old sot. _When I turned to look at him, I saw his eye twitch. He glared at me.

"Watch it, boy." I could have sworn I said that in my head. I moved out of his grip and went to my locker to gather my things. When I opened it, I saw a slip of paper fly out. I picked it up and it read:

_Hey there,_

_It was a lot of fun meeting and talking to you this morning. Maybe we could see each other again? Oh, and this time, in private. We don't wanna have anymore interruptions like last time. Meet me after school by the bleachers. Make sure Luke doesn't find out! See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

Percy grinned. She said, _Love Annabeth! _Maybe she did want to be more than friends. Just as I thought! I grabbed all my things before the late bell rang.

When I got to the classroom, I noticed all the familiar faces. I saw Ethan Nakamura flirting with our new teacher, Mrs. A, who looked extremely annoyed. Drew Tanaka sat towards the back of the room. Despite her horrible attitude, Drew was one of the prettiest girls in school. It was no wonder why she was so popular. Today, she wore a tight red crop top and skimpy shorts with sandals. Her group consisted of four more girls in our grade. Calypso, a really quiet brunette who I used to be friends with. I guess she changed her mind when she found out that I was loser. Silena Beauregard was also part of the group as well. Silena was one of the only girls in that group who showed me the least bit of pity. I guess she was alright. Bianca became a "popular" not too long ago. She used to be like a sister to me, but Drew and Luke changed the way she viewed me. I haven't talked to her since. Lastly, there was Annabeth who just realized I existed. You already know how I feel about her.

Also In the room was Travis, Rachel, Ethan, Juniper, Katie, Clarisse, Thalia, Grover,Lee, Will, and others. I cautiously took a seat in the front and avoided as much attention as possible.

"Hey Jackson! You comb your ugly hair yet?" I thought I heard ringing and all I saw was red. I guess there was no luck for me today at all. I turned to look at Ethan, my face burning from anger and embarrassment. I saw our teacher, Mrs. A, look up from her desk.

"Did you finally stop flirting with Mrs. A, or are you going at it again after class? I really think you should know, she wasn't really enjoying it at all." A mentally patted myself on the back as everyone in the classroom snickered at my comment.

"Shut up, you ugly ass-"

"Now that's enough boys. I don't want any fighting or inappropriate language in my classroom. Do I make myself clear?" I turned and looked at her, as if in a sudden trance.

"Yes ma'am." Ethan and I state simultaneously.

"Good," She turned to the class. "Today, we will go over the class expectations, the usual first-day-of-school routine." I watched as she passed out a syllabus to every student. When she passed me, I turned back to look at Ethan. He pointed at me and then drew a line over his neck with his index finger. I then realized I would pay for it later, very painfully.

See, Ethan is just one of the many boys in the group that beats me up on a regular basis. I've actually gotten used to it. When they beat me, I just close my eyes, and go to my happy place; Our small beach house in Montauk. Other than Ethan, there was Alabaster, Mike (OC), Luke, and a bunch of other boys I don't know the name of. I try not to think of them. I sighed as I opened unpacked my things and hoped for a more fortunate day.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly. I managed to escape anymore embarrassment. After the first bell for the the start of 9th, my lunch period and last period, I rushed to get to the lunchroom. When I arrived, I saw my only one person at my table waiting for me.

"Whatsup?" I sat next to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of my best friends. She punched me in the shoulder.

"Fishface." I laughed.

"Soul Eater." She grimaced.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that! Just because I'm a ginger doesn't mean I eat souls for crying out loud! What idiot even came up with that?" I shrugged.

"Beats me," I looked around the table and notice a few people were missing."Have you seen Grover today?" Grover was my best friend. I've known him since sixth grade and we've been inseparable since. He says he has some sort of muscular disease in his legs, which is why he has crutches all the time. All the popular kids always refer to him as _Spaghetti Legs_ because of it. They also call him _Goat Boy_ because of his laugh. That, I believe, is the only thing I can agree on with them. The guy sound like he shoved the poor animal down his throat. And I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Grover eats everything. Sometimes, I catch him eating the wrapping paper from our school lunch burgers. I honestly don't know which tastes worse, so that's not much of a problem.

"No, maybe he-"She was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hi, Percy Jackson. Remember me?" I turned around to see black vans, a gray skirt, and long curly blonde hair. I immediately dusted all my clothes off and attempted to pat my hair down and make it look presentable.

"H-hi Anna-Annabeth." I smiled and glanced at Rachel who looked like she was about to explode. Annabeth laughed and I couldn't help but blush more.

"Are you always this inarticulate?" (Pat on the back to anyone who knows where that's from) She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What does that mean?" I saw some amused and bewildered faces around the cafeteria.

"Are you serious?" She looked astonished that I didn't know the meaning of that word. I just shrugged. "It means lacking the ability to express oneself, especially in clear and effective speech. Duh." More whispers were heard.

_What the heck? Annabeth Chase using big words? _

_Why is she talking to him?_

_You got any money for the snack bar?_

Annabeth looked worried.

"Uh, I mean, you're right! What does that mean? It's such a big word!" She didn't even look back at me when she ran back to her table of disapproving faces. I could only make out a small conversation between Annabeth and Drew.

"_What did I tell you about acting smart?" I guessed that was Drew._

"_That it makes me look stuck up and rude." Annabeth said._

"_And…?"_

"_And...and that you can't be pretty and smart at the same time."_

"_Good girl." _

I turned to see Annabeth looking down with Drew giving her a reprimanding look. What was up with those two?

"Ahem!" I looked at Rachel who was still seething with rage. "What are you doing talking to _her?"_ She jabbed her finger in Annabeth's direction. I shrugged.

"She started talking to me this morning. I guess she wants to know me better."

"Why would _Miss Princess_ want to talk to someone like you? I mean-" I interrupted her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I started getting angry. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? And what did she mean when she said that? She was as much as a nobody as I was.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Perce, I didn't mean it like that-"

"If you said it, you meant it. I gotta go." She tried to get my attention but I ignored her and left. My stomach rumbled just as the dismissal bell rang. I brought the note out of my pocket and smiled.

_Meet me after school by the bleachers. _

In about five minutes, I was at the rendezvous meeting spot. I waited, and waited. It wasn't until about eight minutes later I was finally confronted.

But not by Annabeth.

I backed up in fear as Luke and his minions crowded around me preparing to beat my lights out.

"So, I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend." Luke stated. I started to catch my breath again but lost focus as he approached me.

"What makes you think she would like a guy like you?" _A guy like me. _"You just met her for goodness' sake! I hope after I teach you a lesson, you'll finally back off like the fucking wuss you are." Luke backed up his fist but was interrupted.

"Wait!" I watched as Ethan ran up to Luke.

"What now?" Luke growled, apparently angry he had been disturbed.

"I want first hit. The douche disrespected me first period in front of Mrs. A. _Mrs. A, bro. _I can't let that go unpunished. I call first blow. It's only fair, right?"

Luke looked at me, then at Ethan, then back at me. Then, he rolled his eyes and backed away.

"Whatever." And Ethan began hitting me.

That day, I can home with a bloody nose, bruised rib, swollen lip, and everything else that hurts really bad. My mom was waiting for me, with the FIRST AID KIT at hand. She knew what to expect. So did I. What was I thinking of meeting a girl, totally out of my league, in somewhere private?

"Percy, you have to do something about these boys. I can't have you coming home, every other day, beaten up, all the time." She said as she wiped the blood off my face.

"It doesn't matter. It's just Gabe all over again, right? No biggie." I turned my face for her to wipe the other side. I noticed how she tensed when I mentioned her ex-husband Gabe Ugliano.

Gabe Ugliano was some extremely disgusting guy my mother married a while back. Every night, he usually came back, drunk, and beat us senseless. At the time, I was only ten and defenseless. If I could, I would kick him so hard in his soft spot, he would sing soprano all week. (Where's that from? ;D)

"Please don't talk about him, okay? Just promise me you'll do something about this?No more coming home all beaten up." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked away.

"I-I promise."

…

**So how did you feel about this chapter? I'm trying to get in at least two a week for this month, so bear with me please. Any suggestions to make it better? I'd be happy to learn from them.**

**P.S. OH MAN. OH MAN. WHO REMEMBERS WHERE I GOT THOSE TWO QUOTES FROM?**

"**Are you always this inarticulate?"**

**Mulan**

**The Princess and the Frog**

**Hercules**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

"**I would kick him so hard in his soft spot, he would sing soprano all week."**

**PJO: The Lightning Theif**

**PJO: The Sea of Monsters**

**PJO: The Titan's Curse**

**PJO: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

**PJO: The Last Olympian**

**Comment your answers.**


	3. Paper Isn't so Bad

**SUMMARY: **

**Percy is a loser. That's all there is to it. And on top of it all, that jerk Luke won't get off his back. Luke has everything Percy ever wanted; The title as the captain of Goode Middle School Football team, being most popular kid in the whole school, and the girl of Percy's dreams. The worst part was that Luke flaunts those things in his face. When Percy finally has enough, he exposes Luke's biggest secret, the worst mistake of his life which leads to an ongoing conflict between the two former best friends. Lies and drama separate Percy from his long time friends and he feels alone. This leads to complications. As if just in time, his mother gets a job opportunity in Washington State, a perfect way to escape his problems. After three years of schooling in Seattle and meeting new friends, Percy returns back to New York to finish his education at Goode High School. What will happen when he returns senior year? Will he finally be accepted or be regarded as a nobody like before? Will he and Luke be able forget the past and move on? READ AND FIND OUT.**

**Paper Isn't so Bad**

**PERCY.**

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly. I guess Luke decided to skip because he didn't show up at school at all. Since he wasn't at school, none of his friends picked a fight with me. Sometimes I think they only listen to Luke because they're afraid of him.

Though I regret it, I decided to keep away from Annabeth, even within Luke's absence. She tried talking me at times but I just waved her off. The day I got that letter, I didn't even think about going within 5 feet of her. At the time, I thought she had written the letter, to play me like the rest of them. I immediately hated her.

…_**The day after the first day of school**_

_I slowly walked into the cursed school of Goode Middle School. It was a foggy Tuesday morning, and I had to again, walk to school because my mom had work. On the way, I saw Annabeth walk in the opposite direction of me. _

_She was probably avoiding me._

_See, yesterday I had gotten this letter in my locker from Annabeth saying she wanted to meet me in private and that is was fun talking to me that morning. We were to meet behind the bleachers. I was so stupid to have thought she wasn't lying. When I went, I was confronted by Luke and his minions and had gotten a really bad beat down. She set me up, and for that, I resented her._

_I hated her more than I hated the rest of them. Even though she did look perfect on the outside, I thought she was more than that. Turns out she's just a freaking conformist. I was silently having these thoughts to myself when I was disrupted._

"_Percy! Percy Jackson! I need to talk to you!" I turned my head over to where she was walking. She was waving for me to join her. I glared, turned my head, and began to walk faster._

"_Not this again. I'm talking to you, Jackson!" I pretended like I didn't hear her. When I looked over, I saw her stomp her foot and give a hmphh in exasperation. _

"_Seriously, I need to talk to you about yesterday," I stopped walking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed to talk to you. What kind of a friend am I?" _

_Friend? She considered me a friend? We just met!_

"_That's all you're apologizing for?" I yelled from the other side of the street. She blinked in mock surprise._

"_What else is there to apologize for?" My jaw dropped._

"_Forget it." I turned back and began walking again. Annabeth didn't say anything after that._

_At school, I noticed Luke was no where to be found. Maybe today wasn't going to be so unlucky like it was yesterday. I guess the only things that bothered were the weird looks I was getting from everyone in the halls. It seemed as if they hadn't seen me with a black eye before. I would always turn my head when kids would point at my and say things I could clearly hear. I would always respond with a, "I can hear you!" And they would rush off._

_I bumped into Rachel a couple times too. She would try to apologize and talk to me but I would just ignore her. Grover wasn't here today or yesterday and I was a bit skeptical. I should've called him. The only person I was glad to see at school was my Latin teacher, Mr. C. Brunner._

_I only met him just yesterday and it felt like I've known him for years. He didn't look at me like I was slow, due to my ADHD/Dyslexia. He treated me like everybody else, and for that, I was extremely grateful. When I walked into his classroom, he looked directly at my black eye. I covered it with my hand._

"_What happened?" He asked. I shrugged in response. Mr. Brunner sighed._

"_Percy my boy, if you don't fight your own battles, they'll keep coming." I took my hand off and looked at him straight in the eyes._

"_I didn't get into a battle or fight or whatever you want to call it. My-I accidentally fell on it," Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I accidentally fell on it when I was in the shower. The nozzle got me good this time." Mr. Brunner still seemed unsatisfied with my answer. Instead of questioning me further, he had me take my seat._

_When Annabeth turned to look at me, I slumped into my seat. Mr. Brunner began his lesson._

"_Welcome back, students. I hope yesterday wasn't as terrible as it seems," He glanced at me. "Throughout this class, we will be studying the ancient greeks and their interesting culture." The class groaned. _

_I was actually glad I got into this class. I forgot to tell you, I'm half greek. My mother told me she met this extremely rich greek business man who travels the world for his job. He was named Poseidon. She met him when he was on vacation with his fiance in Montauk. They decided to see each other in private so Poseidon's fiance, Amphitrite, wouldn't know. It worked up until my mom got pregnant with me. Poseidon owned up to his wrongdoings and stayed until I turned 2; He then left. Mom tells me we have all the same features. I have my father hair, his nose, his lips, and most of all his eyes. I hadn't seen him since he left. _

_Only just 3 years ago, Amphitrite showed up at my house with her 10 year old son, Triton on my 10th birthday. Triton tried to kill me, literally. He tried pushing me out of windows and throwing things. He even brought a knife._

_..._

"_You're dad's favorite." He told me, his knife at my fingers. "All he ever does is talk about __**you. **__He doesn't even look at me." He laughed bitterly and pointed the knife at me. "But, if you're not here anymore, maybe he'll realize that I'm his son too. Maybe he'll see-" I heard my mother's shriek from my doorway._

"_Give me the knife." She yelled as Triton snickered. "__**Now.**_ _Or I'll call the cops." My mom held the phone in her hands threatening to dial a number. Triton looked up at my mom in surprise._

"_We were only playing around. I was just showing him my-" I turned I kicked him hard in his chest. He was gasping for air when I grabbed the knife and tossed it my mother. I glared at him._

"_You tried to kill me."_

_Triton coughed and finally returned back to normal breathing. _

"_I didn't expect you to kick that hard." He chuckled at his own joke as if he wasn't about to pass out moments ago. I moved closer._

"_You tried to kill me." I repeated. I needed a response. I didn't even know this kid and I was already on his list of people to 'do away with'._

_He put up his hands in surrender. "Look, I was only taking orders." My mom looked at him suspiciously._

"_From whom?" She asked._

"_Why would I tell you that?" She was ready to grill him with questions but I decided to forget it._

"_Mom, let him go. He's not worth it." _

_We watched as Triton sprinted out of my room to his waiting mother in her car parked in our driveway. Only later did we find that Amphitrite wanted her son to kill me. That's why they came._

_**Worst. Birthday. Ever.**_

…

"_Percy? What is the answer to my question?" I snapped my head towards him. I had been daydreaming, though I would call that dreaming. It was more like a nightmare._

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." People all around me snickered. My face burned of embarrassment._

"_Make sure this doesn't happen again, boy." I turned away._

"_Yes, sir."_

_Moments after, I felt a crumpled piece of paper hit my head. I looked around and saw no one looking. I opened it and read._

_**Why are you avoiding me? :(**_

_I turned and looked at Annabeth who was quickly writing notes. I wrote:_

_**You know what you did.**_

_and threw it back to her. She read it with a heavy sigh and threw it back to me._

_**No, I don't. Please tell me. I thought you were my friend. **_

_I rolled my eyes and sent it back saying:_

_**The letter you left in my locker yesterday? Remember now?**_

_She looked at in, confused. I felt it hit my head seconds later._

_**I didn't leave a letter in your locker. I don't even know where your locker is. We just met yesterday.**_

_I thought my brain stopped working. She didn't leave the letter. It was probably Luke or one of his minions. They set me up. Not Annabeth. And I had been giving her such a hard time lately. I just stared at the crumbled piece of paper for minutes. I scribbled on it quickly and threw it at Annabeth._

_**Never mind what I said. Let's just forget this ever happened. **_

_Annabeth smiled and wrote back._

_**Agreed. Walk me home after school? I really like talking with you. **_

_I debated in myself whether to go or not. I wrote:_

_**I'd love to walk you home.**_

_I threw it at her. When she read it, she smiled and threw it back. _

"_Mr. Jackson! Give me the note. Now." Mr. Brunner yelled. I hesitantly stood up from my seat and moved to the front desk. I handed it to him. He didn't take it. _

"_I would like for you read it aloud, for the whole class." One kid, Travis or Connor, I can't tell the difference, whooped in the back. I slowly made my way to the chalkboard. With trembling fingers I held the paper and glanced at Annabeth. She looked worried. Then I looked at Ethan. He smirked. I couldn't let him know._

_He would run his big fat mouth and tell Luke. Then, Luke would make it seem as if yesterday's beat down was just a cat fight. Instead of reading it aloud, I shoved it into my mouth and swallowed._

_I've eaten paper before. It wasn't so bad. This time, I felt like the thing was lodged in my throat and there was no way to get it out. I doubled over, coughing._

_There was chaos everywhere. Girls were screaming, and Travis or Connor was jumping up and down. Since Mr. Brunner was in a wheelchair, he couldn't help me. I began blacking out. Next thing I knew, two tan arms were around me, pushing up with force. I saw a strand of curly blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. Students were running around and Mr. Brunner was trying to keep everyone calm. Before I knew it, all I saw was black._

…

_I woke up in the nurse's office later that day. Annabeth was watching me closely. When she saw I opened my eyes, she called for the nurse. I tried getting up but Annabeth pushed me back down._

"_Not so fast." She smirked at my dumbfounded expression._

"_What happened?" Annabeth laughed out, really loud. _**(A. N. LOLOLOLOLOLOL)**

"_What happened? You ate a ball of paper is what happened. Percy, you had all of us worried." The memories slowly came back to me. I remember Annabeth exercising the Heimlich Maneuver on me._

"_You saved my life." She shrugged._

"_It was nothing. Just something I learned at camp." I looked at her amazed. Before I could ask any more questions, the nurse appeared._

"_I got it from here, sweetheart." Annabeth nodded and blushed heavily when the nurse smiled at her. She got up and headed to the door. Before she left, she turned and said: _

"_By the way Percy, you drool when you sleep." And the door slammed shut._

_I turned to the nurse. He was a sandy-haired male with a lean muscular build and striking blue eyes. He looked like a greek god and was absolutely gorgeous, no homo though._ _**( **_**A. N. Please don't be offended if you are! I just didn't want it to seem that Percy was! Thanks! :D) **_No wonder why all the thots_ **(A. N. A thot is a slut. Just saying.)** _in this school pretend to be injured or sick._

"_I'm Mr. A. You could call me Apollo, though. That would be okay." I looked at him amused. What was this? Creative Arts class?_

"_Can I go back to class now?"_

"_Whoah dude, slow your horses! There's nothing cool about school courses." He rhymed enthusiastically. I growled under my breath. _

"_Could you not? I really want to leave." Apollo chuckled._

"_Okay, okay. You just need to sign out. Your pass is next to the papers." I looked over to the table and made my way towards it. After signing out and grabbing the pass, I opened the door. Apollo called out to me then._

"_Hey kid! Wait!" I slowly turned to him, slightly annoyed._

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you Poseidon's kid?" That got my attention._

"_Yeah? What do you know about him?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing. Just forget I asked. You can get back to class now." He pushed me out of the doorway leaving me confused about why he asked about my father._

…

You could say that was anything but a smooth going week, but I could politely disagree. My life is full of twists and turns.

Annabeth and I patched up our relationship, now that I found she knew nothing about that cursed letter. She told me Luke would be out of town for the next two weeks, he had family matters to tend to in Connecticut. We decided to meet at the Burger King downtown every Saturday morning to talk about life. Maybe she wasn't like the others. Maybe she actually wanted to be my friend. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. Whatever it was, I liked it, and I couldn't be happier.

…

**SOOOOOO. PERCY ATE PAPER.**

**What actually is wrong with me?**

**If you like the chapter, leave a review! I'm really trying hard to update this story as much as I can for the few of you following it. Thanks for all the love.**

**By the way, the answers to the previous questions were:**

**Hercules and PJO: The Lightning Theif. :)**

**See you later…**

**-AMT**


	4. All Porpoise Flour

**SUMMARY: **

**Percy is a loser. That's all there is to it. And on top of it all, that jerk Luke won't get off his back. Luke has everything Percy ever wanted; The title as the captain of Goode Middle School Football team, being most popular kid in the whole school, and the girl of Percy's dreams. The worst part was that Luke flaunts those things in his face. When Percy finally has enough, he exposes Luke's biggest secret, the worst mistake of his life which leads to an ongoing conflict between the two former best friends. Lies and drama separate Percy from his long time friends and he feels alone. This leads to complications. As if just in time, his mother gets a job opportunity in Washington State, a perfect way to escape his problems. After three years of schooling in Seattle and meeting new friends, Percy returns back to New York to finish his education at Goode High School. What will happen when he returns senior year? Will he finally be accepted or be regarded as a nobody like before? Will he and Luke be able forget the past and move on? READ AND FIND OUT.**

**All Porpoise Flour**

**PERCY.**

Saturday's are always the best day of the week. I usually sleep in 'till like, one in the morning with no one to bother or judge me. My mom was usually downstairs reading the weekly newspaper with hot steaming blue pancakes on the table next to her. I'd usually show up, at around one in the afternoon, and make myself brunch. It was a wonderful system.

I was supposed to meet Annabeth at Burger King, a new tradition we started last week. Even though I love spending time with her, I decided to take this day off and go through my wonderful Saturday system.

I checked the clock and noticed it was only eleven. I didn't smell breakfast so I assumed my mom went grocery shopping. I groaned and pulled myself off of the bed to go prepare my own food. Not very often do you see me cooking a meal, I usually let my mom do that. After all, she is the best cook ever. I was just one of the few to taste her masterpieces.

When I got downstairs, I put my mother's pre-made blue waffles in the toaster. The phone rang and I answered. It was my mom.

"_Hello?Mom?"_

"_**Hey, Percy. If you were wondering where we were, Paul and I went to your Aunt Catherine's place to pick Tyson up for the week. Do you remember Tyson?"**_

I felt my stomach lurch in excitement.

"_Baby Tyson?! Of course! How could I forget?"_

She laughed.

"_**We'll be back in a few hours so don't wait for us. Make yourself some of the waffles I prepared earlier this morning."**_

"_Okay."_

"_**See you soon. Love you!"**_

"_Love you too, bye Mom."_

I hung up the phone and flopped onto the couch, turning the television on. On Saturdays, television shows were always crappy. All that was on was paid programming shows and The Price is Right. I absolutely hated Saturday morning television. I watched the Game Show Network to only pass time. I sighed and kicked my legs out, further than the couch. As I actually got interested in the programs, there was a light tap on the door.

"Just a minute!" I switched the television off and ran to the door. I was surprised to see the smiling face of Annabeth as she pointed to my lower area. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"I think you forgot something." She again pointed to where my pants should have been. I immediately flushed in embarrassment. How could I forget to put on my pants before I open the door?

"Uhh, be right back." I left the door slightly ajar and ran towards the steps. Annabeth peeked in through the doorway. As I ran up the steps, my big toe got caught in one of the loose strings from my sock and tumbled down the steps.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Annabeth rushed in through the door, shut it, and ran to my side as I lay there motionless. Annabeth began to shake me. "Percy! Don't black out! Are you still there?" I heated up as she straddled me and began to hit my face. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" She yelled. She stopped as she saw me nod my head.

"I thought you almost passed out on me. Don't ever do that again." I hesitantly nodded and again noticed she was still straddling me. It didn't take much long for me to turn beet red, as well as she.

"Oh, I'll get off of you now." She got up and lended me a hand which I gladly took.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go put on pants." I scratched the back of my neck, one of the many habits I have when I'm nervous. She nodded, and I could still see a faint tint of pink in her cheeks. That's weird.

This time, when I quickly bounded up the steps, I made sure not to trip again. I already made a fool out of myself to Annabeth and she just got here.

I opened my bedroom door and found a pair of faded blue jeans hanging on the closet door. I quickly put them on and met Annabeth in the same spot she was in. I led her to the family room. We sat in chairs opposite from each other. How awkward.

"So…" I mentally slapped myself in the head for such a terrible start to a conversation. I watched in horror as Annabeth stared to the wood flooring. I guess she noticed how awkward things were right now.

"So…" She repeated.

"What brings you here, to my humble abode?" She laughed and looked up at me.

"We were supposed to hang out, like an hour ago. I was at BK wondering where you were. So, you decided to blow me off?" She crossed her arms and stared at me, upset, waiting for a good answer. I usually can get away with my deceiving words, but I don't think I was anywhere near leaving this conversation in favor of myself. I glanced at the clock and saw that she was, indeed, correct. It made me cringe when I realized that I had left her in the dust.

"I-I meant to tell you that I wasn't gonna make it, but I forgot. I'm sorry." I actually did feel bad.

Instead of yelling, hitting, or cursing me, Annabeth smirked and I wanted so hard to take back everything I said.

"I'm not satisfied with your apology." I glanced at her in utter confusion.

"Not satisfied?" She nodded and threw her head back in a fit of laughter and I sat there, still confused but amused at the same time.

"I want more from you. Do you even know what I went through in those sixty minutes?" She pointed her finger at my chest and actually looked serious.

"But I said sorry."

"You're not getting off the hook so easily. I waited for _a whole hour._" This was when I started whining. I know, very mature for a thirteen year old.

"Why can't you just forgive me?" I saw, yet again, another tinge of pink in her cheeks as I kneeled at her feet and gave her the best puppy dog face I could make.

"I am never,ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." She laughed at pat my head, clearly pleased with my dumbfounded expression.

"Seaweed Brain? Where did that even come from?"

"Well, your eyes are the color of the sea. The sea produces Seaweed, which fills up your brain. It's simple. Even a centaur would get that. Or even a cyclops." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it really wasn't. Then I realized she mentioned mythological creatures, one of my hidden obsessions.

Okay, it wasn't really an obsession, I just really love Greek Mythology. Ever since I found out that I was half greek, I became really fond of the ethnicity. I thought it would sort of help me find more about my currently absent dad.

"Centaur? Cyclops? Annabeth, you didn't strike me as that type." I raised my eyebrow and returned to my position on my seat. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, uhh…"She turned to look into the kitchen, her face bright red. "Nah, I'm not that type. I mean, what even is a cyclops?" I stared at her in suspicion.

"You're lying." When I said it, I heard her sigh.

"Do you want to know a secret?" She leaned in closer to me. I nodded and leaned in as well. She brought her lips to my ear and I immediately grew hot as her breath grazed my skin.

"I'm not actually dumb." Then I rolled my eyes, a bit annoyed that I wasn't told something that I didn't already know.

"Obviously." Annabeth looked taken aback.

"You knew?"

"Annabeth, my head may be full of seaweed, but I'm not that dumb." She smiled and put a lock of her golden curled hair behind her ear. I smiled back and loved the moment we were having until a rumbling sound broke through the air. Annabeth looked up and the looked to the kitchen.

"What was that?" She got up and looked for a possible reason for the weird sound. I ran a hand through my messy hair.

"I'm pretty sure that was my stomach." She turned and exposed the incredulous expression on her face. She pointed at me then my stomach and then back to me as I smiled shyly.

"Okay, lets see what we can make for lunch," I followed her into my kitchen as she raided the pantries and refrigerator. When she was finally done gathering things, she peeped her head out from the fridge. "How do muffins sound?" I nodded frantically and collected the aprons and utensils.

I wore a white apron with bright red lips and words that said: **KISS THE COOK**. Annabeth wore a simple floral apron. When we were ready, we immediately went to work.

"First things first **(I'M THE REALEST.)**," Annabeth said, "We need to add a cup and a half of flour. Percy, could you hand that to me?" Annabeth was too distracted to see my mischievous smile.

"Sure thing." I reached for the bag and opened it, grabbing a handful.

"Did you want wheat or all-porpoise?" Percy snickered to his own joke.

"I don't care." Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance but had a small smile.

"Okay. Here is your _flour, _mademoiselle." When she turned to grab it, I threw the flour in her face and laughed as she screamed in anger. She grabbed an egg and chucked it at my head. I miserably failed to duck and felt the substance shatter on my left temple.

We went on throwing things at each other until there wasn't a single food item, still in tact, in our sight. My head was still aching from the egg bullet I had received earlier. Annabeth looked around the room, then at me and burst out laughing. I joined her.

We were enjoying ourselves until we heard the front door open and two heavy gasps.

"What happened here?!" I looked up to see the disapproving faces of my parents. I also saw my baby cousin, Tyson, running off somewhere.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Who is this young lady?" Paul, my stepfather, gestured to Annabeth who was shying away in the corner.

"I'm Annabeth. We're really sorry about trashing your kitchen and we take all the responsibility." Paul's eyebrows raised slightly and Sally smiled.

"Percy, why can't you be more like Annabeth?" I moaned.

"Mom-" I looked to Annabeth and saw that she was smirking. Apparently, she was enjoying this.

"No seriously, she has manners, something you need to work on, she-"

"Mom! Can we start cleaning already?" Paul chuckled and put a hand up.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Tyson? He's here you know." I immediately shot up and looked everywhere for him. I found him playing with the scattered powder. He'd gotten so big!

"Tyson?" He looked up and jumped into my open arms.

"Percy!"

Last time I saw this kid, he was only two. I literally did everything with him . He was wasn't really my blood cousin, even though I liked to think of him that way. Paul's sister, Cynthia, gave birth to Tyson four years ago. Here's the twist: Tyson was born on my bed. _My bed. _The very bed I sleep on. I usually forget about it, but sometimes I remember seeing and hearing Aunt CC's screams from when she was in labor. And the other things I saw, let's not even go there.

"You were all he talked about in the car."

Percy laughed and ruffled Tyler's hair as he put him down. Annabeth had a smile on her face.

"We should probably start cleaning. It's getting late." She said as she grabbed to broom. Percy nodded and Sally, Paul, and a grumpy Tyson left the room. Annabeth turned to him.

"You have a nice family."

Percy shrugged.

"I guess I do. Pretty messed up, but I still love it." Annabeth approached him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Hey, I had a fun time today." Percy felt like he was on fire for like the 100th time today.

"M-me too." She chuckled and went back to sweeping the floor.

We managed to clean the whole kitchen within an hour. It wasn't the Saturday I planned on having; It was better. I walked Annabeth home that night. On the way, she held onto my arm as she rambled on and on about one of her latest obsessions: architecture. I didn't mind though. I never did with Annabeth.

…

**Wow. It's been a loooooong time since I've updated. Sorry about that. I was caught up in school work. I'll make sure to try really really hard to make more chapters. Writing stories are just so...time consuming. Wish me good luck!**

**So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to add a bit of Percabeth fluff and all that good stuff. There's more to come.**

**Make sure you review! Thanks!**

**OHHHH! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS/HAPPY KWANZAA/HAPPY HANUKKAH! **

**-AMT**


	5. High Heeled Devil

**SUMMARY: **

**Percy is a loser. That's all there is to it. And on top of it all, that jerk Luke won't get off his back. Luke has everything Percy ever wanted; The title as the captain of Goode Middle School Football team, being most popular kid in the whole school, and the girl of Percy's dreams. The worst part was that Luke flaunts those things in his face. When Percy finally has enough, he exposes Luke's biggest secret, the worst mistake of his life which leads to an ongoing conflict between the two former best friends. Lies and drama separate Percy from his long time friends and he feels alone. This leads to complications. As if just in time, his mother gets a job opportunity in Washington State, a perfect way to escape his problems. After three years of schooling in Seattle and meeting new friends, Percy returns back to New York to finish his education at Goode High School. What will happen when he returns senior year? Will he finally be accepted or be regarded as a nobody like before? Will he and Luke be able forget the past and move on? READ AND FIND OUT.**

**V. High Heeled Devil**

**PERCY.**

"So you and Annabeth have been hitting it off lately, huh?" I glanced up from my mythomagic cards and saw a smug looking Paul leaning against my bedroom door. I groaned as he approached me because I knew what was coming next.

"I really don't want to talk about it." When he placed his hand on my shoulder, I tensed. He probably noticed that so he tried to make things less awkward.

"Look, Percy. When I was your age, I was just like you. I was a terrible athlete-" I placed a hand over my heart, a little bit hurt of how he was referring to me.

"I swim. And I think I'm pretty good at it." I growled as I threw the mythomagic card on the floor and hid myself under my bed covers. I thought if I snuggled more into the soft cotton, I could disappear and Paul and I would have never had this conversation.

"Well, I know that. Just bear with me please. So as I was saying before, I was no good at sports, scrawny, thin-"

"Wow, way to boost my confidence level." He glared at me and I lost all my sarcasm. Paul didn't scare me one bit, but if he told my mother, I would never be able to look at myself the same after the look she would give me. I imagined she would say something like:

_That's not way to talk to an adult._

_I'm so disappointed._

_You have to respect your elders, Percy._

"Can I finish?" He said, clearly annoyed at my childish behavior. I nodded in response, remembering the possibilities of what my mother might do. "So basically, I wasn't what the girls wanted. I was bullied on a daily basis; They took my shoes and ran off with them sometimes. But that all changed in a matter of time. One day, a new girl moved into town,"

"Was she pretty?" I cut in. He didn't seem mad that I did though. Instead, he smiled with a huge, dopey grin on his face. I immediately took it that this girl was obviously beautiful. "What was her name?"

"Let's just call her Bella." I nodded in response, clearly suspecting something fishy about this girl. I egged him to continue with his story; This conversation was finally getting somewhere.

"We never talked. She sat in the back with all the cool and popular kids while I stayed upfront. I couldn't see the board well, even with my huge glasses," I started to snicker, so when Paul gave me the look, I immediately stopped. "A couple days after she enrolled in my school, Bella and I started talking. She thought I was cute-atleast that's what she told me, and we hung out on the weekends."

"Like me and Annabeth?"

"Exactly. Months passed and we became really good friends. The bestest of friends, actually. One day, when we were having a heart to heart moment, I told her everything. I told her about how I was an orphan and how I skipped house to house in foster homes. When school came, she told everyone. I could tell from the fact that there was a sticky note on my locker the next day saying something like:

_You're an orphan because your parents left you. You were that ugly."_

I grimaced when he said that. Paul was the last person I expected to be bullied in past years. He was such a nice, loving, carefree guy. It really confused me as to how someone could be rude to a guy like that. **(A/N: Ironic, huh?) **

"I skipped school from then on. What was the point of going when you were too distracted from the spitballs being shot at you from the other side of the room, or the laughs and giggles from all the popular girls who were enjoying themselves by making rumors about you? Am I right?" I decided not to answer because Paul had such a sad look in his eyes when he said that. I also noticed his nose was a bit red.

"Percy, I love you like a son. I know what you're going through is similar, and I don't want you to have the same fate as I did." He was hovering over me, so I pulled my covers off and sat up in my bed.

"Paul, you had a great fate. You met my mom, fell in love-"

"I tried to kill myself."

When Paul said that, it took all of my will to avoid choking over my words. I know where bullying can get people; It can cause bad habits and even worse, suicide. I didn't think Paul would ever try that, no matter how bad his situation was. As he wiped a tear away from his eye, I couldn't help but getting choked up myself.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I asked, though it was hard because there was a huge lump in my throat.

"It's not hard to come up with a solution like that when you're constantly bullied, Percy. But it wasn't just that. Later that year, I found that my parents didn't actually abandon me, but that they passed away. It was too much to handle. Word got around at school and they all began to use that as a weapon against me." Paul thudded into the seat I kept by the table in my room.

"I don't want that for you, Percy. You're a good kid. I've seen you swim; You have a lot of potential. You're the son of my wife, and so I love you. Whatever happens, don't forget you have family to back you up." I wiped away the tears from my eyes and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, dad."

…

School the next day wasn't as bad as I expected. Now that Luke was back, the guys were a lot more mean to me than before. I was a good thing that I barely bumped into any of them. Girls just gave me distasteful looks in the halls when I passed. The only highlight I had was seeing old friends for the first time in months.

"Hey, G-man! How's it going?" When I approached Grover, I saw that he didn't have crutches anymore. "What happened to your sticks?" He grinned proudly.

"I don't need them. They inserted these metal bars in my legs a while back and I've been going to physical therapy since. I crutch-free!" He threw his arms in the air and laughed victoriously. I couldn't help but laugh along with him, despite the disgusted looks we were getting from everybody.

When we got to homeroom, Grover made sure to sign in with our teacher because this was technically his first day here. When we went to the seated area, we saw Ethan make his way up front to flirt with Mrs. A again. I rolled my eyes and sat down, prepping my desk for class. Grover sat next to me and for the rest of homeroom, we joked and talked about stupid things.

A few minutes passed and class started after the bell had rung. Mrs. A rose from her desk and for a second, we all caught a glimpse of her cleavage. I liked Mrs. Aphrodite and all, she just wore really skimpy clothes to school for a teacher. I found it both disgusting and distracting. I heard Ethan and Connor or Travis, I still can't tell the difference, give her a wolf whistle. Mrs. A's face was flushed as she patted her pencil skirt down.

"Students, in class today, we will discuss the topic of-" The door abruptly swung open and revealed a flustered blonde who looked as if she just ran through the whole city to get here. Mrs. A made the _tsk tsk _sound and marked Annabeth as tardy for the day on her attendance sheet.

"You're late, Annabeth." Annabeth sighed and approached her seat, which was currently occupied with a boy who went by the name of Grover. Mrs. Aphrodite continued on with her lesson as Annabeth struggled to get her seat back. Just seeing her made my palms get sweaty.

"You're in my seat." Annabeth clutched onto her books and glared at Grover who cowered in the chair. I intervened for him.

"Could he just sit here for now?" I asked, hoping she would let him. He face softened and she nodded and made her way to a seat in the back of the classroom next to Drew. Grover looked at me as if I just performed a miracle.

"How did you even? What? Since when does she ever-" I put my hand up to silence him with a smirk on my face.

"I just have that kind of effect on girls." Grover rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the front of the classroom where Mrs. A was eagerly trying to get the boys to pay attention to her lesson and not her body.

I chuckled to myself and turned around to see Annabeth who was covering her mouth, laughing. I made sure nobody was looking, especially Drew or Ethan. Annabeth looked over to me, waving politely and I waved back. Then I remembered Paul's warning and turned around quickly.

…

When the bell had rung for the next period, it occurred to me that Rachel wasn't around. I shouldn't have cared-she said some hurtful things, but I did feel a bit worried. Rachel never missed school. My worries soon vanished when I was lightly punched in the shoulder while I walked down the hall. I turned around to see two faces who I hated more than anything, and which I also loved to death.

"Thalia? Nico? What are you guys doing here?" Thalia chuckled and gave me a hug which I gladly returned. Nico offered me a handshake and I disregarded and engulfed him in a hug as well.

Thalia was my rebellious cousin who I have known since forever. She was actually a year older than me; She was repeating a grade. I knew it bothered her, but she didn't show it. Everyone could see how well she kept herself; She didn't take any crap from anyone. Not even Drew and her minions crossed Thalia's path. She was _that _scary.

Nico was my other cousin and he was rebellious as well. I met him when I was four, he was three at the time. He hated socializing and loved to stay by himself in his bedroom most times. He never really opened up to anyone and it kind of bothered me.

"Kelp Head, I'm pretty sure we go to school here." Thalia said as she ruffled my hair. I scowled at her and Nico coughed. I guess that was his way of laughing.

"I'm leaving." Nico said, clearly bored of me now. He walked off before we could even respond. Thalia sighed and looked at me with a concerned face.

"How has school been for you, Percy?" I noted the fact that she was sincere. Thalia was well aware of the fact that I was bullied on a daily basis. Even though it seemed that she hated me, I knew she looked out for me like an older sister. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." She looked at me and I knew she wanted a better answer. I couldn't meet her eyes when she grabbed my arm.

"Do they still hit you?" Again, I shrugged. "Percy, you need to look at me. Answer my question, please." Her grip on my arm tightened and I decided to look at her. I sighed.

"Yes." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Thalia let go of my arm and fumed in anger.

"When I get my hands on Luke, I'll pull out his fingernails and shove them down his throat. Then I'll-"

"Thalia, you're getting a bit too graphic. And plus, I got this. You don't need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She managed to calm down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover jogging toward us.

"Hey, Perce! Can I see your schedule? I think I-oh, hi Thalia." Thalia smirked and strutted up to him and placed a hand on his upper arm. She gave him a flirtatious smile and Grover turned red.

Since about forever, Grover has had a major crush on Thalia. Of course Thalia knew, so she always used it as an advantage. She didn't feel the same way back, he wasn't her type. I couldn't help but feel bad for Grover because he was falling for a girl who he couldn't get.

_Kind of like me…_

I shook my head, trying to forget about a certain blonde for now.

"How's my favorite little goat boy?" Thalia pinched his nose and Grover's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.

"I'm...wow!" His eyes were as wide as saucers. I looked at him in confusion as well as Thalia.

"You're wow?" I asked as he shook his head and pointed. When I followed to where he was pointing, my eyes bulged out of my sockets as well. Everyone parted and made way for somebody.

Walking down the hall was a girl with long and straightened fiery red hair. She wore a simple white blouse, which showed a lot of cleavage along with a pencil skirt. Every time her heels clicked on the floor, my heart beat sped up. The way she confidently strutted down the hall brought butterflies to my stomach. I didn't know who this girl was, but all I knew was that she was gorgeous. My palms began to sweat as she made her way towards us and when she got to me, I saw bright green eyes causing my heart to drop.

"Rachel?" I asked, completely flabbergasted. She made a hmph noise and pushed passed me. When I turned to Thalia, she looked like she was about to erupt in laughter. Grover grabbed both of my shoulders and gaped at me.

"You _have _to tell me what I missed, dude."

…

**Hi, guys. **

**It's been awhile since I've updated. I felt really bad, so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. **

**Like I said, I probably won't be able to update so often, but I'm going to try really really hard. **

**I really hope you liked this chapter. ****If you did, please leave a review, possibly with suggestions. If you didn't, Oh well for you.**

**Thanks**

**PS: I JUST REALIZED I SCREWED UP IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IF YOU CAN FIND MY MESS UP, YOU BECOME THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD.**

**-AMT**


End file.
